


I Feel Your Heart Beat

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Heartbeats, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Your heart is racing,” Wedge says in wonder.“That happens when I'm thinking about you and – oh –” Tycho loses his words on a quiet moan. “And when I'm doing this.”





	I Feel Your Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> A Kinktober holdover for prompt "dirty talk" and/or "masturbation."

“Your heart is racing,” Wedge says in wonder. He looks from the tiny bump on the inside of his left forearm where the transmitter was implanted just before he and Tycho left for their separate missions to the hologram floating above the plate positioned at the end of his bed – and his mouth goes dry as he tries to figure out why he ever looked away in the first place.

Tycho, gloriously naked, his own holocam positioned to give Wedge the best view, reclines on his own bunk, a relaxed smile on his face. “That happens when I'm thinking about you and – _oh –_ ” He loses his words on a quiet moan. “And when I'm doing this.”

Wedge's own heart rate quickens as he watches his distant lover pleasure himself. Long, nimble fingers move slowly up and down his cock, the smooth, flushed head disappearing and reappearing within the circle of them. Precum beads heavily there, drooling down the sides of his shaft to be wicked away by those fingers, used to smooth his way. Wedge's throat aches with how badly he wants to taste him.

“Tycho-” The word is pulled from him without thought. He doesn't even know what he'd been about to say.

Tycho's eyes slide closed as his head lolls back further, a smile curving his lips. “Yes, Wedge?” His breath catches, mouth wide open and hand stuttering for a moment before he regains control and continues.

“You're so kriffing gorgeous,” Wedge breathes, and there's an answering smile on his face as he feels the rhythm of Tycho's heart skip at the praise.

Tycho opens his eyes, meeting Wedge's through the hologram from systems away. His hand doesn't falter again. “Must be,” he says with a strained little chuckle. “You haven't touched yourself for how long now?”

“You're very distracting.” Reminded, Wedge lays a hand on his own cock, a few light, cursory strokes. As turned on as he is right now, he delights so much in simply experiencing Tycho's pleasure. Every sound he makes, every twitch of sensation across his face, the flush on his skin and the tremble in his limbs that show how far gone he is. “You going to come for me, dear heart?”

Tycho jerks a nod, his eyes closed again. He bites his lip for a long moment before murmuring, “I'm so close, Wedge.” His back arches a little as he speeds his strokes.

“Come on, Tycho,” Wedge encourages breathlessly. “Come for me.”

Only a few more jerks of his wrist, and Tycho lets out a strangled cry, stiffening on the bed as come splatters across his belly before going completely limp. Wedge watches, rapt, hands nearly trembling with the desire to touch him. He can feel through their newly forged connection as his partner's heartbeat calms, slowly returning to normal. After a minute or two, Tycho stirs, stretching languorously, fingers trailing through the mess on his belly before he slowly licks them off.

Wedge groans, his own state suddenly rushing in on him. Skin hot and tight, cock demanding attention, everything in him _wanting_.

Tycho must see it in him or feel it in the transmitter, because he murmurs, “That's it, darling, your turn.”

Wedge kneels on his bed, gets a hand around himself, tight and oh so good, jacking hard and fast, hearing himself grunt with the sudden pleasure.

“That's it,” Tycho says again, voice gone soft and husky. “You always were too impatient to make a show of it. Gods, Wedge, look at you. No finesse, nothing fancy, just quick and dirty. You need it so bad.”

Wedge whimpers under the words, knowing the truth of them. His breath is coming in harsh gasps now as the precipice rushes at him. He's squeezed his eyes closed at some point, but he wants – _needs_ – to see Tycho again, so he drags them open.

And Tycho is right there, meeting his gaze, blue eyes intense and so beautiful. “ _Now_ ,” he says, and Wedge cries out, loud and desperate as he crashes over the edge, pleasure exploding inside him. It bowls him over until he has to brace both palms on the bed, panting as he rides it out, struggling to regain his breath.

Shakily, he raises his head and looks at Tycho again, sees awe and adoration on his face.

Tycho swears softly. “And you said I was gorgeous.”

Wedge smiles dopily, spent and lazy with pleasure. He rolls onto his side, drawing the holoplate closer. “So the transmitters work.”

Tycho chuckles. “They certainly do.” He lays a thumb over the spot on his arm, eyes bright. “I can feel your heart racing.”

“It does that in moments like this.”

Tycho grins at him, but after a moment it softens with more affection than humor. “I love you so much. You know that?”

“I do.” Wedge resists the urge to reach out to the hologram; it wouldn't be the same as touching him. “I miss you.”

“We'll be together again soon. And until them, we've got the transmitters.” Tycho's voice takes on a teasing note. “You know my time offset. If you feel my heart start to race late at night, you'll know I'm thinking of you.”

Wedge flushes, though he knows it's silly after everything they've shared. “You can call me again if you get too lonely,” he quips back.

“Don't think I won't hold you to that, love.”

Wedge is halfway to forming a comeback when a yawn cracks his jaw.

“Get some rest,” Tycho tells him. “Shouldn't be too hard after this.” He smiles. “I'll talk to you again soon.”

“Soon, dear heart.” Wedge keys off, sighing to himself before levering himself off the bed and going to take a shower.

A little while later, he's back in bed, a hand resting on his own arm as he takes in the deep, steady vibrations of Tycho's heart. Somewhere across the galaxy, his partner is sleeping soundly, and that knowledge draws Wedge after him like a sweet promise.


End file.
